


Gay lamps

by x3_NaWnOmSchnuff



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, and bi lamp, and trans lamp, but not reall graphic, gay lamps, i guess, involving piss because this is for pisskink person, slightly nsfw, them getting high af, tw weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff/pseuds/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff
Summary: Leo and Elliot get high on weed at school, Break pretends not to know and Oz is just a character that you have to pity.This is involving gay lamps.





	Gay lamps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_write_hurt_not_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_hurt_not_comfort/gifts).



> This is my part of the fic-swap about our OTPs getting high on weed. SHe'll upload the one for me later though because otherwise it'd be a huge spoiler for our fic Lover Dearest.
> 
> HAve...... FUN I GUESS.

„Shit, Leo, how long is it until lunch break?“

Leo looked at his watch and shook his head in desperation.

„Elliot, do you need a cig or do you need to piss?“

Elliot just cringed at that, even though Leo was grinning widely. Elliot would never understand... Leo's questions concerning piss.

„Dude, please. I need a smoke pretty badly right now. Vanessa would kill me so hard if she found out.“

„Hmm“, Leo said and leaned back into the seat. Elliot didn't know why Leo had chosen Biology as an A-Level when he hated the subject.

„Oh, god, I'm not going to survive Chemistry after that boring lesson, I'm going to fall asleep right here and right now.“

Elliot sighed. He hadn't gotten an answer and his fingers were just itching for some nicotine. He needed that, oh god. In the holidays he had gotten used to smoking every two hours and now it had been more than three hours since his last fix and he was going to die.

„How long until break“, he repeated, seemingly annoyed by his own cravings.

Leo laughed out and looked at his watch again because he had already forgotten the time.

„Five minutes. Will you be able to stand that? Seriously, Elliot, you're addicted, just accept it.“

Elliot grumbled, burying his face in his hands.

He needed a cig, a smoke, just some fucking nicotine and Leo wasn't making anything of that better with his stupid comments.

„Nightray, would you may pay attention to the subject, not to your own fingers and... that ring of yours?“

Elliot took away his hands and looked at the old teacher standing there, seemingly confused at the ring on Elliot's finger.

„Uh... sure.“

His cheeks were already red when Leo started laughing so hard that Elliot thought that he might as well die right there.

„Now everyone thinks that we're engaged even though those are only Holy Knight Merch, huh?“

„Yes, and that's very, very bad!“, Elliot scream-whispered, „fuck, Leo, I would never marry you!“

He said that with a smile on his face though and Leo knew that this was sarcasm.

„Well, I'd never marry you either, guess what“, Leo giggled and searched for something in his schoolbag.

Leo silently thanked Elliot because if he had seen what he had just put into his pockets, he would have just screamed.

 

As soon as they had reached the corner where no single student except for them was, Elliot grabbed his lighter and the cigarette, put it to his mouth and lit it up.

He sucked in the nicotine as if it was air and seriously, it was as important for him as air, or maybe even more important.

Ok, maybe he was an addict after all.

„Hey, Elliot, is one cigarette enough for you?“

He immediately shook his head.

„I'll need at least one more.“

„Well, I've brought my own stuff today, how about you try one of those?“

Leo held up something cigarette-like.

Elliot stared at it in complete shock.

Below the white paper there was something green shimmering through.

That was not what he thought it was, right? No, this could not be.

Elliot was alright with nicotine. That was legal. But weed sure as hell wasn't legal in Great Britain.   
If Vanessa ever found out that Elliot's boyfriend had pot, she would slice both of them in half.

„Shit, Leo, of course I'm not going to try it, have you gone completely mad now?“

Leo just giggled, pulled out his own lighter and...

Began smoking a joint right in front of Elliot.

This was bad. Elliot knew. This could not end well. Leo was currently on the way to get high at school.

High. On weed. At school. Before Chemistry and that was the worst.  
Chemistry teachers probably knew enough about drugs.

Ok, ok, there were two possibilities.

Elliot sighed, looking at Leo whose pupils were already slightly dilated.

He started panicking. Get Leo out of here and skip classes or just... also smoke weed and act as if they were just having fun together?

Little did Elliot know that acting on weed wasn't as easy as it was without weed.

The second option. He could not possibly skip classes, if Vanessa ever found this out, she would kill him.

„...Hand over the joint.“

„What?“, Leo was seemingly confused, but gave it to him anyways.

„Well, shit, I can't let you be high alone, can I?“

The corners of Leo's mouth turned upwards into a smirk.

And even Elliot, who had never seen someone high on weed (or well, maybe he had, but if he had, then he hadn't noticed), knew that it was over for Leo in this very moment.

„Hm, that's really nice, Elly~ Maybe I'll finally be able to talk you into a public blowjob then...“

„Leo, what the fuck?“

And now Elliot really decided on doing weed.

Not because he couldn't skip classes, but because he was not able to endure a high Leo without being high himself.

He lit up the joint and sucked in the first breath, just to cough right away.

Elliot never liked the taste of cigarettes. He liked smoking, but only because he was addicted. But he absolutely disliked the taste.

And if cigarettes were bad, then weed could only be the worst.

It was so sweet that Elliot immediately felt sick.

„Shit, how can you like that?“

Leo giggled and hugged Elliot so that the joint almost fell out of his hands.

„Well, the high is nice and I haven't been high for over three months because it was your birthday so I couldn't buy weed! But you know what? Now I have you, also high. Come ooooon, continue smoking!“

Elliot tried to ignore the nausea and just continued smoking until he was finished.

He didn't feel anything yet.

„Aaaand, feels great, huh?“

Elliot immediately shook his head, shoved Leo away and took his hand instead.

„Actually I don't feel anything.“

„Well, you're tall, more muscles...“, Leo poked Elliot's biceps with his middle-finger, “takes longer to work, I guess. Just wait a little more. This will be so much fun!”

Elliot wasn't so sure of that.

They were slowly walking back to the main building. Elliot was mainly searching for Oz. He couldn't believe that he was actually searching for... Oz. But he did not want to be high without anyone around him.

And suddenly it hit him.

“Oh shit, Leo, what the fuck did I do.”

He felt dizzy and the whole world seemed to turn around just like that, shit, he was suddenly so aware of Leo next to him.

“Aaaand, blowjob in the toilet?”

Elliot managed to shake his head, idly (trying to) thinking of how there was a class they had to attend in only ten minutes.

He just tried to ignore the tightening of his pants.

“Shit, Elliot, if you're not going to have sex with me right now, I'm going to die. I mean... if you don't do it now, I'll do it during class. I'll just sneak under the table...”

“Shut up!”, Elliot squealed, completely red. He shouldn't be thinking of this, but damn, if that wasn't adventurous.

As soon as they entered, Leo stood completely still and Elliot knew why.

“The light looks really different”, he gasped and Leo just nodded, completely amazed at the lights too.

Elliot just stared.

He had never thought that the lamp at school could be so... beautiful.

The light wasn't just white anymore. It looked like a rainbow.

“That lamp is as gay as I am, Leo, I need to give it a high-five.”

“Shiiiit, Elliot you're right, lemme just get a chair for you, yeah?”

Elliot nodded and stood there, staring at a lamp.

He would later hate himself for staring at a lamp for five minutes straight, because that was the time Leo needed to get back with a chair.

“Shit, it's becoming gayer and gayer all the time, oh my god, Leo, hand over that chair.”

Leo ran towards him and almost fell when he stood still.

“Holy damn, Elliot, I also want to high-five the lamp.”

Elliot climbed the chair and pulled Leo up to him.

Well, the chair was too small for both of them, so their crotches were touching somehow and somehow Elliot started grinding against him and things got heated pretty much quickly-

 

And then there was a screech.

Both of them stumbled down the chair and stared at Oz who was looking at them, completely aghast.

“What the heck are you two doing?”

Elliot just stumbled incoherent words that didn't make any sense, still looking at the lamp and then back at Leo who was also red and Elliot knew why.

“We wanted to high-five the lamp because it is as gay as we are”, Leo said and Oz just facepalmed.

“If I didn't know that you two are Elliot and Leo, I would have thought that you two are high.”

Elliot opened his mouth to say how right Oz was, but Leo immediately ran over to him and held his hand over his mouth, causing Elliot's arousal to just flash up right again at the touch.

He hoped that Oz wouldn't see.

Ok, he actually only hoped that Oz wouldn't hate him afterwards. In this moment he wouldn't even care if he really gave Leo a blowjob right there.

 

“We aren't high. As if we would get high... at school! That lamp is just... almost as sexy as Elliot! Ok, ok, Elliot isn't sexy because he just won't piss himself, even though that would be fucking hot.”

Oz opened his mouth and stared even more at them.

“Ok. No doubt. You two are high. At school. I mean... I'm not questioning that Leo did this, but I'm questioning that you did this, Elliot. I thought you said you would never do illegal drugs?”

Elliot began stuttering again, but then somehow caught his breath.

“Alright, uhm. I... uuh... you know, Leo started smoking it, and... so I kinda did that too and...? I mean, Oz, can you help us high-five the lamp, please?”

“I'm gonna get you two home now, what is wrong with you guys? If you are caught while being high – I repeat, high at school – I have no idea what's going to happen to you.”

Leo just sighed and climbed the chair again to high-five the lamp.

“Leooooooo, Oz probably doesn't want me to high-five it, so give me a high-five!”

Leo stepped down and simply kissed Elliot.

They had never kissed in public because Elliot had only been outed to Oz and a few others, but here they were.

Elliot opened his mouth. Leo tasted like the weed and somehow also like a rainbow.

He tasted so incredibly good.

“Oh, please piss yourself now”, he heard him whisper and Elliot decided to ignore it. Leo tasted too good to think about the strange things that left his mouth.

It was over pretty sudden.

And Elliot only realized it three seconds later what had happened.

Oz had shoved them away from each other.

“I do not want to see you guys having sex in the hallways at school and I also don't want to see Elliot pissing himself!”

“What? Oz, are you crazy, that would be the hottest thing ever! I mean, just imagine-”

“No, I won't!”, Oz screeched, even more high-pitched than any girl Elliot knew and shit, it hurt his ears.

And then the school-bell rang.

“Shit.”

“Well, Chemistry now, we can't skiiip~”, Leo sang, climbed the chair a last time, high-fived the lamp a last time and ran along the corridor towards the Science rooms.

Elliot saw how Oz formed a 'shit' with his mouth and pulled him along to catch up to Leo who was laughing about another lamp now.

“Elliot, Elliot, look, that lamp is bisexual! Who do you think is bisexual from our class?”

“I am”, Oz answered, not caring that he had just outed himself. He also grabbed Leo's hand.

“Please. Please just keep quiet now, you too. What did you even think when you smoked... weed or something at school?”

Elliot just laughed out again. “I mean, don't know, but it makes Leo horny so that he wants me to piss myself, didn't know he had a pisskink.”

The students that were walking by where staring at them in complete confusion and disgust.

Well, Oz was the only one who was embarrassed by this.

“You will both shut the fuck up now.”

 

During the Chemistry lesson, Leo was becoming hornier and hornier and Elliot was sitting next to him.

Not feeling any shame anymore, Elliot just moaned out when Leo touched him just to receive looks from everyone.

“What the fuck, Elliot?!”, Oz screamed, skimming the room with his eyes, desperately trying to find a way to explain this without saying that they were high or horny, “can you two please stop reading Fifty Shades of Grey out aloud?”

“Nooooo”, Leo murmured and Oz ripped away his hand from Elliot's crotch, “that was a very good book!”

Break, their teacher, just stared at them and cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you two up there ok? Or did you smoke something?”

Elliot nodded and Oz facepalmed.

“No, Break, they're just high on Fifty shades, they laughed too much about it and now they're in a very good mood.”

Oz groaned when Leo took Elliot's arm and pointed at another lamp.

“It's trans! Elly, Elly, look at the trans lamp, is it a woman or a man though?”

Break shook his head.

“Oz, I'm very sorry for you. I'll just pretend as if I've never seen that.”

Oz was more thankful for that than he had ever been thankful for something.

 

When Chemistry was over, Elliot and Leo were slowly coming back to the not high world.

“I'm feeling like shit”, Elliot stated in a matter-of-fact voice and Oz couldn't do more than shake his head at that.

“Well, that's normal. Just sleep, it helps a lot. And eat something.”

Elliot nodded, looking to the floor to avoid the light of the sun.

Some minutes ago he had still looked at lamps as if they were a wonder.

“Shit, you two really got high at school, didn't you?”

Leo grinned. He was more used to the come-down than Elliot was.

“Yep, we did, Oz. Sadly you forbid me to have sex with Elliot.”

“Well, sorry, but I couldn't let you two fuck right in front of the whole class, do you think that Break believed my stupid lie? Shit, you are so stupid, what happened?”

Elliot shrugged.

“Fuck, I'm dizzy, can anybody help me?”

Leo continued grinning and shook his head again.

“No”, Oz answered, turning away from him to signalize that he would not help them more.

“Elliot, I'm still horny, can we please fuck when we are at home?”

Oz squeaked again, covering his ears now.

And then, Elliot's phone rang.

“Shit, that's Vanessa.”

“Don't pick up, for hell's sake, don't pick up that call.”


End file.
